Reading the House of Hades
by zammie-percabeth fan
Summary: Percy is returning to school after the giant war. Suddenly a book appears on Paul's desk that him and his class must read. With time stopped and the mist lifted, what could go wrong. So what happens when people appear, flashbacks happen, and an bunch a bunch of students are mystified. A lot can happen. Sorry suck at summaries. Percabeth included.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys. This fic will be about mortals reading the house of hades. I will try to update my other story sometime later this week. PM me if you have any ideas for this one or any of my other fics. I'll try to update this one every week but I can't promise anything because I have swim practice 6 days a week and a geometry test this week too. Enjoy. Don't forget to review about what I should do next.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hero's of Olympus series Rick Riordan does. Sad I wish I owned the series though.**

Chapter One

Percy POV.

I was walking into school with Paul Blofis, my stepdad, realizing how badly I didn't want to be here. I hadn't been to school since Hera sent me to Camp Jupiter with no memory, gone through Tartarus, and defeated Gia and the giants.

"Is that the Jackson kid"

"I heard he ran away to travel the world"

"He's cute"

That's all I heard as I walked into the main office to get my scheldule with Paul at my side. All I really wanted to do was tell them what actually happened and why I went away, even though I would never do that. I looked at my schedule and saw that I had to take Greek mythology and told Paul that I would pass that class with an A, because my whole life is Greek mythology. When I reached my locker, which I noticed was surrounded with to empty lockers, I put my pictures with Annabeth, and my textbooks in. I had Language first period with Paul. When my locker was all put together I went to my first class, such fun. When I walked in everyone's jaws dropped at the fact that I had returned to school after two years away. I walked up to Paul and asked him were I sat. He put me in the back by myself. Just to let you know me and Annabeth had flashbacks about Tartarus and what happened while we were there. Paul knew of this so that's why he put me by myself I thought. As I walked to my seat everyone watched me and was talking about me until I sat down and gave them my death glare, that can even scare the gods. They all turned right back around to face the front were Paul was standing.

"Good morning class. Today were are joined by a returning student named Percy Jackson. I hope you all make him feel welcome on his first day back." Paul stated

When Paul turned back to his desk a bright flash appeared and a book and a note was on Paul's desk. He looked at me, picked up the note and started reading aloud.

_Dear Percy Jackson and the mortals._

_We the Fates want to see the mortals reactions to the following information. The book is about the greatest hero that has ever lived. The time outside this room has been stopped so that the book can be read without disturbances. The mist has also been lifted inside this room so that the mortals understand what is happening. We will send in food and sleeping needs as needed. We will send in others to read along with you also. Also, Perseus don't forget that the information inside this novel may bring back memories that you don't want to remember. Every mortals mind will be erased at the end of the book for the sake of the gods._

_Enjoy,_

_The Fates_

When Paul finished reading every head turned towards me, because I was mentioned in the letter. I just ignored them and asked Paul what the title of the book was.

"The House of Hades" he said

I dropped my head and cursed in Greek. Why did the Fates hate me so much. At this point everyone was confused and I was mad. They kept asking me what was going on. So I walked to the front if the class and said, "The gods are real. They still exist. They still hook up with mortals and have children. The children are called half bloods. The mist is what keeps mortals from seeing the monsters, demigods, and anything else that you guys think are fake."

Then Shelby, the dumbest person in this school, asked why I was speaking liked a knew that all of this was real.

"Because I am a half-blood. My father is Poseidon, god of the sea, earth shaker, and horse creator." I said

They all looked at me like I had two heads and me and Paul were just sharing a look about how funny there faces were.

"Prove it," Max, the jock, said. So I concentrated on the water fountains in the back of the room, and felt the familiar tugging sensation I my gut. The water fountain shot out water and I made it turn into a personal hurricane around me. Everyone stared at me with a scared expression on their faces. "Let me reintroduce myself" I said. "I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, retriever of the master blot, sailor of the sea of monster, holder of the sky, wanderer of the labyrinth, Hero of Olympus, Fighter in two wars, Defeater of Gaea, Kronos, Gods, and giants, praetor of Camp Jupiter, Bearer of the mark of Achilles, wanderer of Tartarus, and finally Boyfriend of Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena."

Everyone looked pale and sick. Morgan was the first to speak up, "How are you still alive." "Let me just say I have had a few close encounters with death." I'm pretty sure everyone got a little paler when I said that.

So finally I said, "Lets read shall we". Everyone turned toward Paul. He was just standing there with the book in his hands. "The note also says that the words will only appear for Percy, so that means that you have to read. I' sorry."

I went to the front of the class grabbed the book opened to page one and said, "**Hazel I"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in forver. I have geometry finals coming up next week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO/HOO series Rick Riordan does**

When the light died down their stood Annabeth, my son luke, and the 14 olympians (I know that there are only 12 but Hades and Hestia are there too). "Annabeth!" I cried and ran over to her and Luke. Everyone looked confused except for the gods, even though they were staring at Luke weird. "Daddy why are all these people staring at us." Luke said. I didn't know what to tell him so I turned to the olympians and they shrunk to normal height. When I turned back to the class they were are staring at me with their jaws on the floor, even Pauls.

Poseidon walked up to me and said, "Percy, my son, the fates have told us what is going on and we would like to know what happened too, I dragged Annabeth, Luke, and Apollo along because I remembered what happens when you have flashbacks."

"Thanks dad, it means alot that you remembered." I stated.

At this point some of the mortals looked ready to puke and i'm pretty sure some people passed out. So I picked up my son and walked to the front of the class with Annabeth in tow. "So," I said, "I bet you all a little confused. But I already explained to you all that the gods are real, but what you don't know is that I am married in high school. In addition I also have a son. This is only because most demigods only live to their twenties and me and Annabeth have been through alot together. Lastly our son is only 6 months old."

"What!" screeched Athena looking at Annabeth, "First you get married to the sea spawn which I barlert agreed to and now you tell me you had a kid without telling me."' All the Gods, except for Poseidon and Hestia looked at us shocked, because they didn't know they had a kid.

Aphrodite started squeling until Hermes yelled at her to stop before she blew out our eardrums. I turned back to the class and said, "Annabeth is a daughter of Athena and that we had been offerend Godship for all that we had done for Olympus.

At this people passsed out and some stared at me for the way I treated the gods. I looked back at the mortals and said, "One last thing Luke has Annabeths looks, but my powers. Now lets start reading shall we."

"I'm sorry Percy that is not the only reason we came. The Fates also told us that they have changed their minds and we will only read the Tartarus Chapter, and we will be joining the rest of the school plus the seven in the gym to read." Posiedon said.

"Fine then lets get this over with."

And with that the gods flashed the mortals and ourselves to the light died down we were standing in the gym with me, Annabeth, and Luke on the stage with the rest if the Seven and the mortals in the bleachers. Athena walked up to the microphone and explainded what was going on. Then she told us to go to the microphone and introduce ourselves even me.

"Percy Jackson, Son of Posiedon, and father of Luke Jackson."

"Annabeth Jackson, married to Percy Jackson, daughter of Athena, and mother of Luke Jackson."

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus."

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto."

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars."

Then I saw that Luke wanted to introduce himself so I lofted him up to the microphone and he said, "My name is Luke Jackson."

I put him back on the floor and he ran over to Posiedons legs and Posiedon picked him up. Everyone then looked to the king of the gods who was holding the new book.

"Who will read first." Zues asked.

"I will." Piper said

She opened to the first page and said **Annabeth IV**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in forever. I just went on Chirstmas Break from school, so I should be able to update more. I hope to post at least another chapter in the next week or two. If you want to be named in the story tell me and give me a name, demigod/non-demigod and if you are demigod parent and which camp you are from.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordans owns everything in bold and anything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heros of Olympus.**

Percy POV

**Annabeth V**

**Nine Days.  
>As she fell, Annabeth thought about Hesiod, the old Greek poet who'd speculated that it would take nine days to fall from earth to Tartarus. She hoped Hesiod was wrong. <strong>

"We all do." said most of the gods and all of the seven, while me and Annabeth shivered involuntarily.

**She'd lost track of how long Percy and her had been falling- hours? A day? It felt like an eternity. They'd been holding hands ever since they dropped into the chasm. Now Percy pulled her close, hugging her tight as they tumbled through the absolute darkness.**

Aphrodite started squeling and Hermes had to yell at her to stop before we all lost of hearing, While Posiedon was smiling and Athena was glaring.

**Wind whistled in Annabeth's ears. The air grew hotter and damper, as if they plummeting into the throat of a massive dragon. Her recently broken throbbed, though she couldn't tell if it was still wrapped in spderwebs. That cursed monster Arachne.**

"Arachne," Athena screeched.

**Despite having been trapped in her own webbing, smashed by a car, and plunged into Tartarus, the spider lady had gotten her her silk had entangled Annabeth's leg and dragged her over the side of the pit, with Percy in tow. Annabeth couldn't imaginethat Arachne was still alive somewhere below them in the darkness She didn't want to meet that monster again when they reached the bottom. On the bright side-**

"There's a bright side in Tartarus." asked Piper. While everyone looked at her like she had two heads.

**assuming there was a bottom, Annabeth and Percy would probably be flattened on impact, so giant spiders were the least of their worries.**

"Oh" was heard throught the gym as everyone realized Annabeth was right.

**She wrapped her arms around Percy and tried not to sob. She'd never expected her life to be easy.**

All the demigods muttered in agreement too Annnabeths statement.

**Most demigods died young at the hands of terribe mosters. That was the way it had been since ancient times. The Greeks ****_invented_**** tragedy. They knew the greatest heros didn't get happy endings. Still this wasn't fair. She'd gone through so much to recieve that statued of Athena. Just when she'd succeeded, whem things had been looking up and she'd beenn reunited with Percy, they had plunged to their deaths. Even the gods couldn't devise a fate so twisted.**

"Hey!" all the imature gods yelled. (cough-cough hermes and apollo cough-cough)

"Thats good you idiot.' Athena yelled.

**But Gaea wasn't like other gods. The earthmother was older, more vicious, more bloodthirsty. Annabeth could imagine her laughing as they fell into the depths.  
>Annabeth pressed her lips to Percy's ear. "I love you."<br>She wasnt sure he could hear her-but if they died, she wanted those to be her last words.  
>She tried desperately to think of a plan to save them. She was a daughter of Athena. She'd proven herself under the tunnels under Rome,<strong>

"You had proven yourself before that daughter." Ahena said, while Annabeth blushed at that statment.

**beaten a whole series of challenges withl only her wits. But she couldn't think of any way to reverse or even slow their fall. Neither of them had the power to fly-not like Jason, who could control the wind, of Frank, who could turn into a winged animal. If they reached the bottom at terminal velocity . . . well, she knew enough science to know it would ****_terminal_****.  
>She was seriously wondering whether theu could fashion a parachute out of their shirts-thats how desperate she was- when something about their changed. The darkness took on a grey-red tinge. She realized that she could see Percy's hair as she hugged him. The whistling in her ears became more of a roar. The air became intolerably hot, permeated with the smell like rotten eggs.<strong>

"Oh no. They are reaching the bottom." Piper practicly screamed.

**Suddenly, ** **the chute they had been fallling through opened** **into a vast cavern. Maybe half a mile below them, Annabeth could see the bottom. For a moment she was to stunned to think properly. The entire island of Manhattan could have fit inside this cavern-and she couldn't even see its full extent. Red clouds hing in the air like vaporized blood. The landscape-at least what she could see of it-was rocky black plains, punctuared by jagged mountains and fiery chasms. To Annbeth's left, the ground dropped off in a series of cliffs, like colossal steps leading deeper into the abyss.  
>The stench of sulfur made it hard to concentrate, but she focused on the ground directly them and saw a ribbon of glittery black liquid- a river.<br>"Percy!" she yelled in his ear."Water!**

Everyone noticed that Posiedon was as pale as Hades which is never good, Finally Jason spoke up and asked why he was so pale.

"I can't control the rivers of the Underworld, so if Percy does he will probably use all of his strength controling them." Posiedon said. Everyone was now looking at Percy wondering how he controled the river and survived.

**She gestured frantically. Percy's face was hard to read in the dim red light. He looked shell-shocked and terrified, but he nodded as if he understood.  
>Percy could control water-assuming that was water below them. He might be able to cushion their falll somehow. Of course Annabeth had heard horrible stories about the rivers of the Underworld. They could take away your memories, or burn your body and soul to ashes. But she decided not think about that. This was their only chance.<br>The river hurtled toward them. At the last second, Percy yelled defiantly. The water erupted in a massive geyser and swallowed them whole.**

The room was so quite that you could her a pen drop. Then everyone turned towards Percy with their jaws on the floor because he controlled the river.

"Even I can't control those rivers. How did you." Posiedon asked.

While some of the other gods we muttering about how powerful they didn't know he was.

Ares was talking about the how powerul he would be when he was a god.

All the talking and muttering stopped when a bright light engulfed the room.


End file.
